Lunesol
''"I threw it on the ground!!!" -Lunesol to everything Profile "I won't get ''that ''involved with Frickemblem," Lunesol constantly repeated to himself. Little did he know that once you start associating with them, you will become attached to them because they're so cool. It also means you can't ever escape. 'EVER.' "One of us! One of us!" echos in his head every night as he falls asleep. Apparently he isn't human. I don't even know. He doesn't actually like Boo Berry cereal, he just feels obligated to get it during Halloween because it's only because it's available during that time. I mean, that must make it special, right? He's also really cool. Seriously, guys, I'm cool. Aren't I? My mom says I'm cool. Relationships '''Nah': rrrrrr beloved wife!!!! i love i love i LOVE! Frederick: '''very cool person! he stuck up for me during the sardine house au when no one else would! very important! protect at all causes! '''Inigo: '''hella gay '''Vaike: '''vaike as in "vaike" '''Emmeryn: '''cool exalt! '''Sumia: '''she's sumia '''Cherche: '''crazy dragon lady! protects me from minerva or at least tries to '''Minerva: ...she knew what that relationship was. i was only using her for her body. GET OVER IT ALREADY, MINERVA. 'Nowi: '''mom-akete! '''Severa: '''cool tsundere! very important! '''Tiki: '''favorite 28739412134.5 year old virgin! also probably my daughter or something! '''Virion: '''i don't know who this meme is, but he's doing everything in his power to destroy this page for some reason. Currently at ceasefire. '''The old Virion who isn't part of Frickemblem right now: '''Who was this? Oh yeah, he helped create the ceasefire to spare this page '''Libra: ':( 'Donnel: '''corn Testimonials *"youre lunesol. hand on shoulder we just oth'e'r hand on shoulder have accepted the fact foot on shoulder that we will never understand you." -Inigo'' *''"are you cheating on me with another dragon i can't believe this" ''-Minerva upon hearing Lunesol got engaged to Nah *''"instead of olivia and inigo in the child leash picture it needs to be nah and lunesol tbh"'' ''-''Emmeryn *"hes more like the weird neighbor that sneaks into the house through the basement and scares everyone when he comes up from the basement stairs, but then he helps with the laundry while also yelling about how strange we are" -''Emmeryn *"lunesol is cool. coooooooooooooooooool. not as cool as me." ''-Nah *"if lunesol is dead… I’M dead…" ''-Noire *"im crying, thank u very much lunesol. lunesol is very kind tactician 10/10 would recommend." -''Maribelle *''"this means i’m related to lunesol now nowi noises" -''Nowi *''"rip in peace luney"'' -Cherche Gallery tumblr_inline_mu8c7xOj2L1rvg02m.png|wanting that grima hat tumblr_inline_mu8entuZRM1rvg02m.png|finally got that grima hat 2rxftxk.png|sama thinking she can control lunesol zk63hx.png|sama learning that no one can control lunesol tumblr_inline_mu2j16xDOm1s88qzx.png|so classy that even maribelle gets jealous. (courtesy of http://grandiloquent-noble.tumblr.com/) Boo Berry.png|do it, nah. eat the cereal. do it. tumblr_mwbmzuHZQv1sjln46o1_1280.png|fuck you guys i want some CAKE tumblr_mxv24sGpMf1sddcmzo1_500.gif|I'm hella tumblr_my1uc4juor1sddcmzo1_400.png|such festive! tumblr_inline_n2tgx1lwNS1qi5hso.png|gtfo minerva i don't love you coffee!.png|coffee! me i'm a girl.png|look at me as a girl aren't i pretty tumblr_n34rw0uy6W1sddcmzo1_500.png|our birthdays are only one day apart! what did we do to celebrate? well tumblr_n35aehcuE71sddcmzo1_500.png|i love i love i love i love the nah tumblr_n38322mLE71sddcmzo1_500.png|very precious nah i love i love so much Category:Male Characters Category:Nerds